Shy and the Bold
by hellsangel104
Summary: Honoka is going off to an all girls college soon, but will these dreams of this mysterious girl continue to plague her? Ayane finally has the chance at a normal life. Surely going to an all girl college can be normal right?
1. Chapter 1

"Winner"

The winner of the Dead or Alive tournament had been decided after a long match. It was Jan Lee. Honoka was watching the tournament on tv in her room of her grandmother's house. It was Wednesday evening and Honoka hadn't even changed out of her school clothes. She loved to watch fighting competitions. That was how she learned to fight as well. Her best friend Marie Rose was there too. Marie rose was a servent to a rich French woman named Helena, but not in the bad way. It was more like being adopted in a way. Marie Rose lived with Helena Douglas and in return did much of the house keeping while she was away. Marie rose was Honoka's first friend in England. They had met during one of Helena's visits to Japan. After meeting, Marie rose asked Helena if she cold help Honoka And her grandmother. Thus bringing them to England.

After the tournament was finished, Marie Rose turned to Honoka, "care to spar?" she asked her best friend/rival.

"Sure, let me change first," replied Honoka.

Honoka started to change clothes, first taking off her blue blazer jacket and red tie. At this, Marie rose walked out of the bedroom to the basement. Honoka continued undressing then unbuttoning her white shirt and untucking it. she threw the shirt to the bed and unzipped her knee length pink and gray plaid skirt. She let the skirt fall to the ground before stepping out of it and bending over to pick the skirt up. Honoka caught her eflection in her full length mirror and started to rmember her dreams she'd been having as of late. In the dreams, she was in bed with a beautiful young girl with purple hair. They were kissing and running their hands over each other's bodies. It was at that moment that Marie Rose decided to let Honoka know that she was still waiting. She'd walked up behind Honoka and squeezed her boobs. Honoka let out a mix of a moan and a yelp in supprise.

"Marie Rose, what was that for?" Honoka almost yelled.

"I was just trying to get you to hurry up. You looked like you were lost in thought again." Marie rose was the only one who knew of Honoka's secret. she couldn't tell her grandmother for fear of breaking her heart and being cast out.

"Were you thinking of that dream again?" asked Marie Rose. She only knew that honoka had had one sexual dream about this strange girl, not that she'd been having them for every night now for about six months.

Honoka decided she should talk to her firend about it. "Actually i'm still having them Marie. Every night now, that girl is all I dream about. I don't even know who she is. I've never met her before or seen her. Every night it's the same, we're in bed together. Marie what if someone from school finds out about my secret? I'd get expelled for sure." Honoka was beginning to panic again and Marie rose knew she had to help calm her down. Honoka strange power that let her learn any fighting move she saw no matter how difficult. The only drawback was that she had a bit of a weak heart. Too much panic, and she would go into cardiac arrest.

"calm down Honoka, You're going to hurt yourself by panicking. No one at school will find out, because no one has yet. You've been here for two years and still no one has found out. As for the girl from your dreams, maybe it's a sign that this girl is going to be someone special to you. Besides you're going away to college aren't you? have you decided yet honoka?

Honoka started "I want to but i haven't told my grandma yet. she'll be so sad to know that i'm leaving. I'd be going to a remote island about five hundred miles from japan. It's also an all girls college though. They do require uniforms as well but when not in class we can dress however we want."

"Just tell your grandmother," Marie said. She knew the older woman would let her granddaughter leave and even encourage it."She will still have Lady Helena and myself to keep her company."

"You're right. I should tell her that its what i really want. Thank you Marie. Honoka started redressing in more casual clothes. First thigh high dark brown stockings, a black tight black shirt with a cute skull on the front, and a short camo skirt. Finally putting on heeled boots and decided she was ready for a good sparring session.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes brother. Thank you for this opportunity."

Hayate had just released Ayane from her duties to her clan. She was free now. For the first time ever, her life was her own. Ayane loved her clan and loved the duties she'd had to perform for her clan as a ninja. Yet ever since the defeat of Raidou and end of her inner torment, Ayane had just wanted to expeirience a peaceful, nomal life, whatever that was. She had managed to restore a bond with her sister Kasumi, whom now truly felt like her sister and closest friend. Ayane had told kasumi of the dream's she'd been having of late, how the only thing she could remember from them was a blissful happiness and an almost mirror copy of her eye's.

Kasumi had told her it could be some kind of sign that she is fated to meet someeone who will make her feel truly happy.

Right now they were finishing packing all of ayane's things for tomorrow she would leave her village for a civilian life. Ms. Helena Douglas had already set her up to start attending an all girls college on a remot island off of japan next week. the reason for an all girls college was because this was the first time ayane would be going anywhere in public on her own. Ms. douglas didn't want her to get too overwhelmed. it was a thank you for Ayane's help in bringing down her father.

"I'm nervous Kasumi. what if i frighten the other student's or they regect me? i don't even know how to interact with normal people, sister. I don't know how i should behave." Ayane was nervously folding, refolding, and triple folding her clothes. Kasumi hadn't ever seen her sister this frail looking before. Ayane had always been so strong, so self reliant. She always knew what needed to be done. It was kind of cute to see. Kasumi guessed she might as well tell her sister now, "I'm going with you Ayane."

"What? But i thought the law forbade the heir to the clan from leaving the village."Ayane was actually very relieved that her sister was going with her. Kasumi had left the village before and had had the opputrunity to see the world, Ayane hadn't. Not like her sister had.

"Naturally yes, you'd be right, but Hayate told me this mornng that he and Momiji are expecting a child now, thus he also relieved me of my duty to the village. We are both free now sister." Kasumi knew that Ayane was terriefied about the leaving the village. This was the only life she had ever known.

They had finally finished packing Ayane's clothes, leaving very little left to pack up. She already had a dorm room at the college that she would be moving into tomorrow. She didn' t know if she would have the room alone or have to share it with someone. Ayane was starting to wonder if the girl she may have to share her room with would be obnoxious o try to pry into her personl life. Kasumi had told her many stories of how normal people behaved and how they gossiped of many different things that made little sence. "i'm going to go pack my things so that we can leave for the school. We will get to the island by boat with many of he other students. Rest Ayane, tomorrow will be a big day for us." And with that, Kasumi left to go pack her things, leaving Ayane to her thoughts.

Ayane started thinking of her dreams again, thinkign of the possibilty that she may find someone who has similar eyes to her. Ayane believe very much in the saying that "someone's eyes were the gateway to their soul." Ayane wanted to know the person from her dreams, she wanted to know what aweful pain they had to endure and if they were like her. She had hoped no one would have to endure pain like she had for her entire life. The life of a "cursed child" was very lonely and difficult. She had to push herself to be better than all others, in th process cutting ties to people, never holding any kind of relationshi with people. Ayane knew very little of how to interact with others outside of what was necessary forr her missions.

Ayane stripped of her day clothes and put on her nightgown ad crawled into her bed, realizing this night would be the last she spent in her bed and in her village. She continued to think of those eyes from her dream as she fell asleep, awaiting her new life.

 **New Zac island, The next day**

Ayane and kasumi ahd arrived to the island some time ago, the Island now belonging to Ms. Helena, whom had turned it into an all girls college. Ms. Douglas wanted to give women like Ayane and Kasumi a chance at a normal life, thus a private college for the outcats and victims of ninja clans. But she also let in normal girls from higher class or those from the top of their academic class. In doing this, the girls from the Ninja clans could interact with normal girls and learn to have normal lives.

Ayane had gotten settled into her new room, setting the bags and suitcases she had brought with her by the bed she had picked to be hers. She was told upon arrivval that all students would have one rommate, or each room housing one pair of students. The college curiculem would cover all basic school subjects as a refresher along with physical conditioning.

Ayane's roommate had not shown up yet and she didn't see any personal belongings indicating that the other girl had found her room yet. Just then, Ayane noticed that someone was opening the door to her room and in walked the girl who Ayane thought would be her new roommate. The first thing Ayane noticed was the girls eyes. These were the eyes from her dreams!

"Hi there. My name is Honoka, I'm your new roommate!"


End file.
